Enamoradoos?
by Zu Robin Kato
Summary: Que pasaria si Ace se enamora de Marco, pero escucha que Marco se ha enamorado y trata de alejarse de el, pero si Marco esta enamorado de Ace?... Sera que esta... estan Enamorado...os? One-shot.


Bueno hola nakamas, esta es mi primera vez y me siento completamente extraña, a mi no se me da esto de verdad que no, pero no podía resistirlo me tenia que quitar esta espinita de encima y lo hare con este shot.

Les resumo mi historia; a mi no me gusta mucho esto del yaoi y cuando veía que ponían a Ace con Marco yo me infartaba y decía por que maldita sea los ponen juntos, hasta que un día dije a ver por que será que les gusta la pareja y me leí unos Shots y unos fics y si lo confieso me enamore de la pareja como yo digo "amodio" la pareja de AcexMarco, después se me paso el amor, pero para un día después de mi cumpleaños mi amora me compartió una imagen hermosa de estos dos juntos y no lo soporte mas y baje muchas imágenes de ellos y ahora les compartiré este shot que espero que les guste nakamas.

Y bueno si más aquí se los dejo, disfruten.

**Enamorado…os?**

Comenzaba a amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar y a darle de lleno en la cara, esto le molestaba, odiaba cuando esto pasaba, por lo regular se enredaba en las sabanas y volvía a quedarse dormido, pero esta vez fue diferente, decidió abrir los ojos e incorporarse de la cama, se rasco la cabeza y su rostro se le vino a la mente.

No había podido dormir casi durante toda la noche, el recuerdo de lo que había escuchado la noche anterior aun lo atormentaba y no quería hacer otra cosa más que olvidarlo, pero eso no seria fácil.

Con pereza se levanto y camino lentamente a la puerta, la abrió y recibió nuevamente de lleno los rayos del sol, esto lo cegó por unos segundos hasta que se cubrió la cara con una mano y salió directo a la cocina, esperando no toparse con el, sabia se despertaba temprano así que esperaba no encontrárselo.

…

El salió muy temprano de su habitación, solía ser de los que despertaban temprano, pero esta vez había exagerado, estaba pensando en lo que le había dicho ayer a su mejor amigo, y aunque tenia sus dudas había aceptado el consejo de su amigo, y ahora solo quería pasar un momento a solas para meditar las palabras que le diría apenas se lo encontrara, solo esperaba no lo rechazara, pero como dicen, el que no arriesga no gana y el estaba dispuesto a arriesgar, así que caminando lentamente se dirigió a la cocina a tomar una taza de café.

…

-No puedo creer que dijera eso, pero que esperabas que se enamorara de ti?, es obvio que no, que tu lo ames no significa que el te ame a ti, pero si soy baka!- se recriminaba Ace sentado en una silla con una botella de sake en la mano- pero quien será? Bay? Si es lo mas probable… y pensar que anoche le diría lo que siento por el, ya olvídalo Ace, es una locura, además nunca te correspondería.

De pronto Ace escucho la puerta de la cocina abrirse y se encontró con la persona con la que menos quería encontrarse en ese momento y entraba a la cocina… Marco.

Marco al ver a Ace se puso completamente nervioso, las manos se lo comenzaron a poner frías y creía que su cara comenzaba a tomar un tono rojizo, pero aun así termino por entrar a la cocina y saludo a Ace.

-Hola Ace, buenos días!

-Y que podrían tener de buenos- susurraba Ace- Buenos días Marco!

-Que tal pasaste la noche?

-De la fregada- susurraba otra vez- bien y tu?

-Si también, aunque me dormí tarde por quedarme a platicar con Thatch.

-Si claro le decías que estabas enamorado- susurraba oooootra vez Ace- a que bien, pues bueno, sabes mejor ya me voy.

-Y por que? No quieres quedarte un rato aquí conmigo, platiquemos un rato mientras los demás despiertan que por cierto hoy despertaste muy temprano.

-Si ya no tenia sueño, y no gracias mejor me voy.

-Bueno como quieras- respondía tristemente Marco.

Mientras tanto Ace salía de la cocina dejando a Marco con sus pensamientos.

-_Sera que se habrá dado cuanta de lo que quería decirle? Será que se fue para que no le dijera nada? Seguro el no siente lo que yo por el, maldita sea no se ni porque le hago caso a Thatch-_ se decía Marco.

…

Ace caminaba lentamente hasta que llego a la parte trasera del Moby Dick donde se sentó con las piernas cruzadas y soltaba un gran suspiro.

-Ace por que eres tan ingenuo? Ni que el quisiera pasar un momento a solas contigo porque también te ama, solo lo dijo para no estar solo y convivir un rato, es mas seguro me quería decir que estaba enamorado y que era Bay de quien lo estaba y que le confesaría su amor y es mas me pediría un consejo para acercarme a ella o que se yo, mejor que me fui de ahí.

-Que tanto hablas solo Ace?

-Thatch!- grito con sorpresa el chico

-De que hablas?

-No yo de nada.

-Vamos chico dímelo, somos amigos confía en mi.

-Esta bien, es que ayer escuche como Marco te decía que estaba enamorado de alguien.

-Ya te dijo entonces de quien es, esa piñita atrevida.

-No, no me dijo nada, ni quiero saber, seguro me dirá que se ha enamorado de Bay y yo no quiero saber eso.

-A ver, a ver, la piñita no ha hablado contigo?

-No.

-Ah ya entiendo, tu estas enamorado de el no es así?

-Pues… pues… pues SI! Y no puedo creer que ame a otra persona!

-Jajajajajajajajaja.

-Que es tan gracioso?!

-Nada, nada- decía Thatch alejándose del lugar.

-Y a donde vas?!... y a este que le pasa?- se decía Ace.

Minutos después Marco llegaba a donde estaba Ace.

-Y por que tan solo Ace?

-Nani? Marco!, no por nada solo quiero estar solo, podrías irte por favor.

-No, tu tienes algo dime que te pasa?

-No tengo nada.

-A mi no me engañas algo tienes dime que es?-Preguntaba Marco con mucho nerviosismo, y con miedo de que le chico le dijera que sabia lo que el sentía y que el no sentía lo mismo.

-Quieres saber que me pasa Marco?

-Si.

-De verdad quieres saber que me pasa?

-Que si!

-Estas seguro?

-Ya hombre que SI!

-Pues me pasa que no puedo creer que estés enamorado de alguien mas cuando yo "Te Amo"… a pero eso a ti te importa?, no, no te importa por que le dices a Thatch que estas enamorado de quien sabe quien, es Bay? Es ella verdad? Y yo tan tonto ahí voy ayer a buscarte para decirte lo que siento por ti y mira con lo que me…

Ace fue silenciado por un apasionado beso que le comenzó a propinar Marco, lo besaba con furia, con pasión, con ansias, se comía los labios de Ace. Ace que al momento no había reaccionado ahora correspondía ese beso de la misma manera y comenzó a entreabrir la boca para dejarle paso a la lengua de Marco que se encontró con la de Ace y se entrelazaban y danzaban juntas en un beso intenso que tuvo que terminar por falta de aire.

-Eres un baka Ace- decía Marco tratando de recuperar la respiración y golpeando a Ace en la cabeza- a quien yo le decía a Thatch que amaba es a ti!... Te Amo!

-Yo también Te Amo Marco.

Y de esta manera los dos chicos volvieron a unirse en un beso mientras que poco a poco Ace se levantaba del piso y caminaba junto con Marco a la habitación de este último sin deshacer el beso, y claro que al entrar a la habitación pasarían cosas de las que solo ellos dos sabrían.

A lo lejos un sonriente Thatch veía a sus mejores amigos y se decía.

-Estos dos bakas!

**FIN**

Bueno ya si lo hice he terminado, no me lo puedo creer, me gusto como me quedo, por que fue en un pleno mas romántico que nada, y la verdad no podría pasar a un lemmon, pero bueno espero les gustara y me dejen un review para saber que tallo hice.


End file.
